


OH MY GOD.

by imreallybadatusernames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dare, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Sam Ships It, Schmoop, Shipper!Sam, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imreallybadatusernames/pseuds/imreallybadatusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can assure you that Dean and I are only friends.”</p>
<p>“And that’s the way you want it?”</p>
<p>“Of course it is!” Dean almost shouted, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “for both of us! You’re just imagining things. Right, Cas?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative,” Cas stated stiffly, fidgeting where he stood behind Dean.</p>
<p>This is where the good stuff begins. Sam smirked.</p>
<p>“Fine. Prove it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really tell you when in the timeline this fits in, so, you decide.  
> Enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

”OH MY GOD!” Sam groaned as he slammed his head into the table, interrupting the totally heterosexual staring-match that was going on on the other side of the room. At least he hoped he interrupted it. He couldn’t quite see from his position, head still smashed into the table. Maybe they still were stuck in their little bubble while staring into each other’s eyes, unaware of the exasperated brothers of the outside world. Sam had just started to fear that this was the case when his brother spoke up.

“Um, Sam? What are you doing?”

Sam answered only with a grunt.

“He might be upset about something.”

“Oh really, Cas? Ya think?”

“Considering the way he just…”

“It’s called sarcasm, dumbo.”

If Cas was planning on responding to that remark, he was cut short by Sam who was making weird noises of distress. Watching Dean and Castiel stare at each other for unlimited periods of time while sparks flew he could (just barely) handle, but hearing Dean call Cas ‘dumbo’ in such an affectionate tone was enough to make any brother want to jump off a cliff.

Judging by the thump in front of him Dean had plopped down in the chair on the other side of the table.

“Seriously Sam, something troubling you or do you simply love the smell of table?”

Sam sniffed and concluded that no, he did not in fact like the smell of motel table.  
“You two are my problem,” he muttered into the shiny surface.

“You might want to elaborate there, just a little.”

Sam raised his head. With his shoulders still hunched over the table and hair in front of his eyes he looked a touch crazy.  
“The two of you,” Sam sneered as he fabulously shook the hair out of his eyes and leaning back in his chair, “are driving me crazy.”

Dean and Cas shared a look of pure confusion. Sam could almost hear their thoughts. _Why would we drive him crazy? We weren't even fighting; in fact we haven’t fought at all in a really long time..._ Those poor bastards probably had no of idea what was going on. But on the other hand, that’s only to expect from those two idjits. Cas probably barely even knew what love was, and Dean was a master of repressing feelings. There might be a way to… yes. Sam had to suppress a mischievous grin as a plan formed in his head. 

Not noticing the new, slightly (very) evil glint in his little brothers eyes Dean started to get impatient.

“Alright Sammy, spit it out. What about us ‘drives you crazy’?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe how you always put humongolitres of trust in each other. Or like how you always come when he calls, or how you bicker like an old married couple, or..."

Dean interrupts, as expected, narrowing his eyes. "Yes, we're friends, so what? What’s your po..."

"Or how you stare at each other all the time, but like, it's not even staring, It's like you strip the clothes of each other with your eyes. Or the 'personal space issues' that Cas has with only you and nobody else and how you completely don’t mind. Or how you are so freaking secretly in love, pining for each other and refusing to admit it to yourself or the other. Or try the FREAKING ENORMOUS sexual tension between you two that will be the death of me!"

This was met by staring. Even Cas who usually struck him as a bit emotionless wore a baffled expression on his face. Sam cherished the look on his brother’s face, knowing that when he’d gathered himself he’d deny it like hell. Dean’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung a little open.

“Shut your mouth before Cas sticks something in there.”

This remark miraculously brought Dean back to function. He also hastily shut his mouth. 

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re on, but you’re way off. Me and Cas are just friends, and there is nothing,” Dean gestured, whipping his hand between himself and the angel, “nothing going on between us. Man, you need to get laid. Where would you even get the thought?”

Dean was so busy violently protecting his heterosexuality that he didn’t notice Cas’ uncomfortable neck rub when he emphasized ‘nothing’.

“Are you sure? 100%? Cas? Dean looked completely done, so Sam turned to Cas.

“I can assure you that Dean and I are only friends.”

“And that’s the way you want it?”

“Of course it is!” Dean almost shouted, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “for both of us! You’re just imagining things. Right, Cas?”

“Affirmative,” Cas stated stiffly, fidgeting where he stood behind Dean.

This is where the good stuff begins. Sam smirked.

“Fine. Prove it.”

“How are we supposed to do that? Truth-serum? You’ll just have to trust me on this one. Can we get back to the case now?”

“No, no. I know exactly how you can convince me forever.”

“Then let’s get it over with because you are creeping me out.”

“I propose… a dare.”

“Dare, like truth or dare?”

“Hopefully the truth will come out too.”

“Whatever. Dare then, so that we can move on. Or, you drop this ridiculous thing so that we can gank this…”

“Nope.” Sam interrupted, popping the ‘P’. “It’s very simple, won’t take any time,” He got up and dragged Dean, who followed him reluctantly, to his feet. “All you have to do…” he shoved the love birds around so that they stood face to face. Both looked completely terrified. “…is kiss.”

“WHAT?!” Dean yelled in a I-did-not-sign-up-for-this-voice, trying to back away from the sky blue eyes that stared intensely into his. But Sam knew his brother and was already behind him, not letting him back up but rather shoving him closer to the angel.

“If there really is ‘nothing’ going on between you, you won’t like it and can laugh it off later as a really weird thing Sam dared you to do. Of if you –as more likely- are madly in love with each other and just won’t admit it, you’ll like it, admit it to me, and my point will be made.

“You’re crazy,” Dean seemed slightly out of breath, eyes darting around the room, looking everywhere except into those intense blue eyes.

“And a real kiss too. Like you mean it, and at least 1 minute of it. Then I’ll believe you.” Sam’s face showed clearly that this was not negotiable as he plopped down on the chair where Dean sat before.  
“Anytime you feel like it,” he said, crossing his arms and looking at his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations dear reader, you have made it to the end :0  
> Hope you liked it, I haven't written a fic in literally a year and I found this laying around so I decided, what the hell, I'll upload it. I'd love it if you left a comment if you liked it, or if you didn't and why, or if you find any errors (english isn't my first language so there will probably be some lol)  
> If you don't hate it I'll write a second chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa whoa here it is enjoy <3

Sam had gone completely batshit crazy. But Dean was crazy too, actually considering kissing his best friend. He was, of course, absolutely not in love with Cas whatever Sam thought -and wanted to prove by smashing them together like a couple of dolls.

So, his face was now mere inches from Cas’ and his brother expected them to kiss. He had no idea what Cas expected him to do, his face was unreadable even though it was this close. What he should do, what he really should do, was straight out refuse, walk out of there until Sam had found his sanity wherever he dropped it. Or at least negotiate the kissing time down to 30 seconds. He probably could, but he felt as glued to the ground.

Time seemed to slow down and Deans brain noted a thousand details for every second that passed. He could see every pigment in Cas’s eyes, from deep navy blue to a shade of light light blue resembling cotton candy.

He glanced down at Cas’ lips. They did look criminally kissable, like always. Not that he usually checked them out or anything.

And… Like Sam said, they could just laugh it off later as something Sam had challenged them to do. This is really the perfect opportunity. He would do it because he was an awesome bro to Cas, teaching him a little something about kissing, to and prove a point to his insane little brother. Yes, really this was the most _logical_ thing to do.

Okay, Cas has already kind of learnt how to kiss from the pizza man, but… _What if he’ll kiss me like that? Press me up against the wall and…_

Cutting of his brain that he’d let race freely for way to long he shot one last dirty look at Sam who had started to impatiently tap his watch (And also shot him a bitchface back). He was going to do this real good, then walk away cool and unaffected.

Dean closed the already little space between him and his angel. Tilting his head to avoid nose-bumping he placed his lips so that Cas’ upper lip was between both of his. He pecked tenderly, and then moved out. He shifted his head so that his nose now was on the other side of the angels’, who was still completely still, ice blue eyes wide open.

But wait, not completely. When Dean closed in to kiss Cas’ lower lip the same way, his mouth was slightly open, making it easy for Dean to nibble down, not like it hurt, but enough do drag the lip with him for a little bit when he moved out to switch sides again. This extracted a trembling exhale from the angel.

The next time Dean moved out he stopped nose to nose with the angel. Cas’ quick breaths whispered past his face and Deans entire field of vision was covered in his wide open, beautiful eyes. _Wait, beautiful? Well, anyone could objectively find his eyes beau… aesthetically pleasing._  
His train of thought crashed into a brick-wall when Cas unexpectedly closed in, sealing their lips together. Before he could halfway comprehend what had just happened Cas was completely in control of the kiss, tongue in his mouth and hands in his neck, pressing him closer. Dean decided to leave his demolished thoughts at the brick wall and went on total instinct, snaking his hands round Cas’ waist on the inside of his coat, pressing his entire body flush against him.

His tongue played with Castiels, curiously tasting the foreign and unique flavor. Dean sighed, content, as his tongue roamed Castiels’ teeth. He had to pull out for air, but damn it if he would let this frankly _awesome_ kiss be hindered by some damn oxygen. He took a deep breath and got lost in the smell of pure _Castiel_ as he placed light kisses on his forehead, nose, and cheekbones. His scent intoxicated him and he couldn't stop himself from biting down gently on his earlobe, eliciting a groan from Cas that was just an all manner of sexy.  
Then they were lips on lips again, tender yet passionate, pulling out various groans, gasps, moans, and whimpers from each other. It felt like they had been kissing forever yet only a second.

*

“TEN MINUTES!” Sam shouted when he started to feel like the kiss was turning into foreplay and had to drag them apart. “Ten minutes, and who knows how long you two could have gone on! It felt like watching a weirdly intimate porno! Don’t come tellin' me you’re not in love after this.”

Dean and Cas looked slightly out of function, both with lips swollen and spit-slicked from the intense makeout-session. Maybe it was just the dim lightning in the room, but from where Sam stood it looked like their pupils were blown. Thank god he stopped them, otherwise they might have been laying on the floor right now, and doing things he didn't want to think about.

“umm… Sammy. Could Cas and I have some, uh, privacy, to talk?” Dean said with small voice.

In his head, Sam was shouting happily and throwing confetti all over the place, but on the outside he only wore a tiny smug smile. _Is this really happening? I would have done this earlier if I had known it had been this effective…_

“Well of course. But I will be back in an hour, so, you know, make it PG-rated ‘til then.”

Dean and Cas was still staring at each other like the other was amazing fireworks.  
And so he left.  
*  
As he heard the door slam shut behind Sam, Deans mind started to race. What had he done? Why had he given in to the temptation that was his angel? And why…?

“stop it Dean.” A gravelly voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I didn’t…”

“I could hear you thinking. Just talk to me instead.”

“Okay… Cas, I’m sorry.”

“I am not.”

“What?”

“I am not sorry that you kissed me, and I would like you to do it again.”

“Wait, what? Really?” Now it was dean’s turn to throw a confetti-party in his head. But he was still hesitant. “You do realize what kissing each other means for humans, right?”

“I do.” Cas reached out to grab deans hand in both of his own. “It is a signal of love.” Then he lifted Dean’s hands to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it.

 

And well, if the room wasn’t PG-rated when Sam came around… he had only himself to blame, hadn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I came down with a nasty cold I managed to whip up this schmoopy schmoop. So happy you guys wanted more because I really like the ending!!! Kisses are hard though, like, leave it to the girl who's hardly ever been kissed to write the hottest kissing scene possible amirite? Critisism is always appreciated, so leave a comment and I'll totally throw a confetti-party in my head ;)


End file.
